Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical devices, such as electrical devices including magnetic tunnel junctions.
Description of the Related Art
The dimensions of semiconductor devices and memory devices have been steadily shrinking over the last thirty years or so, as scaling to smaller dimensions leads to continuing device performance improvements. Memory devices, such as magnetic memory devices, e.g., spin torque transfer random access memory, have typically been formed using etch patterning methods, such as reactive ion etching. As memory devices continued to scale to smaller and smaller dimensions, the precision of etch patterning methods, such as reactive ion etching, can limit their suitability for forming structural features of the increasingly scaled memory device.